The present invention relates to a method for assessing the aerodynamic ground effect on an aircraft. For such an assessment, it is already known to determine the variation of at least one aerodynamic coefficient, such as the buoyancy coefficient, the drag coefficient, the pitching moment coefficient, etc., as a function of the height of the aircraft, in a range of height values between a value that is sufficiently high for the ground effect to be zero or negligible (value generally referred to as “infinite height” by aerodynamics engineers) and a zero value for which the aerodynamic ground effect is generally maximum, since the aircraft is taxiing on the ground.